


Challenge Day 3: Elf Ears

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, Elf Ears, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Slight Smut, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas loves making Ellanna blush. (Drabble for SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 17





	Challenge Day 3: Elf Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three is all about Elf Ears.

Solas loved making Ellanna blush. The red tinge on tips of her ears always brought him huge amounts of joy whenever he saw it. A laugh and a kiss was always her reward when he got the response he wanted from her, the way she tried to hide her face in her shirt when he made a flirty comment to her when they were alone, the very shy smile she would always give when Solas would grab her hand if they were travelling anywhere aways making sure that moment like those were hidden from view from the others in their group.

Though what started as gentle flirting soon became a game for him. He would start getting rather bold with his advances toward her, a whispered comment into her ear about how good she would look in his bedroll, an unexpected kiss on her back of her neck which made her scrunch up her shoulders, a hand down her breeches squeezing her backside before running his fingers along the inside of her thigh. If he was being particularly tricksy and providing nobody saw him he would pull her close and drag his tongue along the rim of her ear before biting the tip gently. That one always got the response he wanted, the whole of her ears turning red and her trying desperately to hide her face in whatever she had handy. He loved this game how long before the Inquisitor cracked and gave away what they were doing to the others. She blushed, she giggled, she hid her face in her shirt or his but she never once gave away anything. He smiled, he could play this game for an age just to see her blush.

Camping with her always brought its own set of rules for the game he'd caught her in too much and the game was given away, to little and he would lose that blush on her ears and with everyone in such an enclosed space, it was much harder to play but he was determined to keep her in the state he'd put her in, the blush on her cheeks would always go but the red tinge on her ears always remained, most would have attributed it to the cold but Solas knew better.

Tonight he would up the ante in the game they were playing, everyone else had gone off to bathe and Solas had gotten Ellanna to take his nightly walk with him, it was always in his routine he would walk, bathe, then relax before going to sleep. On this occasion, he wanted to share that ritual with Ellanna hoping he could start teaching her the value of keeping her privacy and sharing the more private moments with him then with the rest of the group. 

The walk gave them both a chance to be alone with each other, as much as he enjoyed flirting with her walking hand in hand with her was much more satisfying, a kiss or two wouldn't go amiss, their romance was still quite new no more than a few months since that kiss in the fade, but he wasn't ready to tell the rest of them yet..he wanted to keep it between them for just a little longer.

Setting back to camp Solas had started getting his things ready to bathe, while Ellanna was setting out her bedroll for the night, an offer of a bath together wouldn't go amiss now, would it?. He could just imagine the blush on her face and her ears going a deep shade of red at the prospect of it and he was going to love every bit of it, he could keep her in that state if she took him up on it, he hoped she did.

"Elly, Ma Vhenan..surely your not going to go to bed without having a bath first?"Solas asked her, putting what he needed into a pile before going to set out hers.

"Well, I normally bathe with the group...It's too late for one now isn't it?"She responded, watching as he set out her bathing things next to his, the heat in her cheeks and her ears starting to creep up once again, he hadn't asked outright but the hint was there.

"Nonsense!" he exclaimed, picking up his bathing things and pushing hers towards her, watching her face carefully as she slowly dipped under her shirt to hide her face as her ears gave away exactly what she was feeling. He smiled as she shyly took her things from him.

"Come now Ma Vhenan...let's take that bath shall we?".

He loved making her blush.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 is The Fade.


End file.
